More Than Okay
by TryToTouchTheSun
Summary: A HarryHermione Story.. Rubbiish at summaries but, The Tenth Chapter Is FINALLY posted!
1. How It All Ended

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All Harry Potter Characters Belong to JK. Rowling.

**A/N** : NEW FAN FIC! yayay! First Chapter, Is A FlashBack.. and In Ginny's POV. : - Notice, MHCFM, is going on Hiatus, Im lacking ideas for it, Very Sorry! Rate and Review this one though! Next Chapter Coming.. x

More Than Okay.

Chapter 1 : **How it all ended. **

"You may now kiss the bride."

A climaxing round of applause echoed through the garden of The Burrow as Bill and Fleur happily kissed in their new union as a married couple.

Ginny smiled looking up into the happy face of her eldest brother, _One day.._ Ginny thought, _It'll be me and Harry up there._

Lively music came from all around them as everyone took to the dancefloor. She watched as all the couples reunited on the dancefloor. "Ah Ginerva.." she recieved a tap on the shoulder causing her to jump.

She turned around to see a familar, now taller looking, bigger built guy behind her. "Oh.. Vicktor, you scared me." Ginny smiled politely.

"No need to be as you say, scared, Ginerva. I was wondering if with me, you'd.. dance?" Vicktor held out a hand for Ginny to accept, as he was hoping to whisk her away onto the dancefloor..

_Oh god, But I'm waiting for Harry to ask, he is my boyfriend and all.. _Ginny thought, "I'm sorry, Vicktor, but I'm.. I just, don't feel like dancing." She smiled half heartedly up at him, "I'm sorry."

Vicktor shook his head, "Nonsense, don't be sorry Ginerva. It's is, just pleasant to have the chance to ask." He smiled taking Ginny's hand for himself and kissing it lightly, "By the by, You do look most lovely today."

Ginny felt the violent streak of red take over her face and outline her black dress across her body. "Thank you, Vicktor." Vicktor simply nodded and walked over to where his father was sitting, she had no idea why he was even at the wedding, but it was nice to see a familar face in mid summer.

Ginny's eyes skimmed across the dancefloor, trying to pick up Harry's messy black hair and gleaming dressrobes, she watched a ditzy red head stumble across the dancefloor, "Woah!" She screamed as he came toppling into her, "Shit Ron, calm down.. I think you need to go easy on the butterbeer."

Ron spluttered, "I haveee.. not been drinking you sumpfurkle."

Ginny slapped Ron, "Snap out of it, I need your help, where's Harry?"

Ron shook his head, "Thanks for that." He hiccuped, "Errm, Oh yeah, He came over about a second ago, said something about me telling you he'll be meeting you in the living room."

Ginny sighed, "You're efficent, If he's still out here, tell him I've gone in." She left Ron swaying on the spot and walked off into The Burrow, it was surprisingly silent as there seemed to be no other person in the house. She walked slowly into the living room, peering in through the doorway, "Harry?"

A frightened figure got up off the sofa and stood in the middle of the room, "Yeah, it's me?" He looked around but good not see the source of the voice.

Ginny stepped into the room, "Er, Ron told me you wanted to meet me here?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I did.." He paused looking around the room, "Enjoying the wedding?"

Ginny smiled before nodding, "Yeah, it's amazing.. you?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah.. " it wasn't long before the smile was fading from his face, "Listen Ginny, I have to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" She said sitting down, confused.

Harry nodded, "Well yeah.. but I.. It's so hard to say.." He paused, "Dumbledore left me a mission before he passed away. One I must try and acomplish, for him, and myself. I'm afraid I can't tell you what I'm going to do, and this pains me.. But.. I don't think we should be together anymore."

Ginny's heart stopped, and then began to pound loudly in her ears as he stomach flipped inside of her. She had the sudden urge to throw up over Harry. "Wh- What?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry.. It's for your safety too, If we're together, your sure enough to be you-know-who's next target, as he knows I'm weaker on my own, the rest of your family knew, through Ron, and understand, I just wanted to be the one to tell you.."

Ginny looked down, the tears welling in her eyes, "I'll be prepared, I can fight him off, I just know it Harry!"

Harry pulled her gently into a soft hug, "No Ginny.. I'm not undermining your magic, because I know you did excellently in the DA. But you can't, His magic is more powerful than anyone expects, and it wasn't really working between us anyway. It wasn't your fault, or mine."

Ginny stepped slowly away from him, "Then whose fault was it?"

Harry shrugged solemnly, "I don't know, I've just gotta move on Ginny, I hope you understand."

Ginny nodded, although she knew deep down she didn't, She didn't want to understand, but most of all, She didn't want to lose him. "I do.."

Harry smiled reassuringly at her, "I want you to know we may find a place in this world together, Just not right now. I'm sorry, but I have to carry on, on my own."

Ginny shook her head in astonishment, she couldn't believe what he was saying. Without glancing at him she walked past him and looked out of the window, blinking back the tears, "What about everything we've been through?"

Harry shook his head putting his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry Ginny, I have to honour my commitment to Dumbledore."

Ginny shook him off as a tear rolled down her pale cheek, unwillingly. "What about your commitment to me? What am I supposed to do without you?"

Harry sighed with sadness, as his own eyes began rimming with tears, he knew it was the right thing to do, but couldn't understand why it felt so wrong. He took her hand gently in his before shaking his head as if to dismiss the comment, "I'll have to leave, But I'll miss you."

Ginny smiled slightly up at Harry, "I'll miss you too.. I'll be okay."

Harry smiled down at her, noticing the longing in her expression, the sadness in her face and the same sparkle in her eyes as there was when they first kissed. He hugged her once more, before kissing her lightly on the forehead and releasing her. He walked towards the door, turning around at the frame itself, Harry nodded, "You'll be more than okay.."


	2. You Haven't Got The Guts

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All Harry Potter Characters Belong to JK. Rowling.. As Much As I'd Love Them To Be Mine :D

**A/N** : Chapter two.. This chapter takes place 3 Months after Ron, Hermione and Harry had begun Dumbledore's Mission , which they had not yet finished.. Hermione's POV. Enjoy... x

**Surprise Dedication! **: I'm so proud to dedicate my second chapter to one of my bestest buddies, someone who's always been there for me, all the time : She's tres brillant at making me smile, and putting up with my craziness! Pretty Much everything, And Aaaalso, helping with getting me unstuck! I hope this makes her smile because she deserves it megaly. :) Keep Being Your Amazing Self Siobhan! x

More Than Okay.

Chapter 2 : You haven't got the guts..

The cold frost caught Hermione's breath as she lay silently in bed. The wind was slowly coming through the gaps underneath the deep green tent as nothing else in the forest seemed to stir, not even Harry, who was supposedly watching out for Deatheaters. They'd been searching months on end for what Dumbledore had asked them to, but it only felt like days, as time drifted by quicker and quicker as the weeks rolled on.

Hermione shifted under her blankets, looking over the edge of the bed and peering out the opened door of the tent, it was pitch black outside, except for the illuminous glow of Harry's wand. He seemed to have not moved since him and Ron switched watch for the night, Hermione was not due to go on watch until tomorrow, as she decided to keep watch in the evening.

She slowly crept out of bed holding blankets around her, and over to Harry, speaking in just over a whisper, "Company?"

Harry nodded in response. "Love some.."

Hermione sat down in a small folding chair beside him, "You know, I knew the search for the Horcruxes was going to be hard, but considering how little information we had in the first place, I think we're going quite well, don't you?"

"Yeah, I don't understand though, Why did Dumbledore leave so much information out?" As Harry spoke he was quickly thumbling in his trouser pocket to put something away, Which Hermione tried to ignore.

"I guess, it was so we could figure it out on our own.. Either that or to protect us." She paused, "Too much knowledge could drive someone insane."

Harry laughed, "Thats weird coming from you, of all people."

"Oh haha." Hermione grinned before kicking him gently in the shins.

There was a temporary eery silence between them as the wind picked up slightly, rattling the tent overhead, a sudden flock of birds flew squaking in the winds direction, slowly fighting there way across the sky. The weather had given them some suggestion it must have been around January time, but they had seen no sighting of anything to do with Christmas in their location change during the search, they wouldn't have known if it had been, and gone.

"Had any new ideas on possible Horcruxes?" Harry interrupted the estrange silence.

"Sadly, no.." Hermione answered, "Not since you deduced the locket to be one."

"Hm, Me neither actually.." Harry shook his head looking up into the sky which was slowly picking up it's usual lightness.

"Think we ought to wake Ron up? I think I can actually cook a proper breakfast today, I packed a tin of beans and went down to a local shop last week to buy some bread, beans on toast shouldn't be too hard."

"Nah, He's so stressy in the mornings. He's been stressy lately anyway." Harry shrugged, dimming the light coming from the end of his wand.

"I know.. I think it's the pressure of being away from home thats getting to him, I think he misses his family."

"Nah, just the 3 cooked meals he gets a day."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the comment, but as she did, she heard a small shuffling noise behind her, which caused her to immediately stop.

Harry continued to critisize Ron's recent attitude, "Honestly, he's such a pig. Last night when you cooked the soup and went out to find some source of water that you could filter out, all he could do was moan. Not a single bit of gratitude."

Hermione shook her head, baffled. She thought Ron would moan a bit about the lack of actual food, but she thought he'd atleast appriciate her efforts. "Really? That stupid pig, You see when it comes to the next time he's hungry.. He'll be lucky if he's left with cow dung."

The shuffling in the background became increasingly louder and more constant..

"What's that?" Hermione stood up turning to face the darkness.

"I Don't know." Harry pointed his wand into the darkness to reveal a tall figure, hair stuck up in many places, pyjamas put on and scruffily creased everywhere, with a strong face full of anger.

"Your stupid pig of a best friend." Ron temporarily flattened his hair and glared in Harry's direction.

"Ron, we didn't mean it." Hermione bit her lip, "We we're just ... Just .."

Harry began to improvise. "Just.. Venting our emotions!"

Ron scowled, even though it was slightly dark, the glare was enough to peirce through it. "Venting your emotions my arse Harry, How could you think such things of me?"

Harry laughed slightly, "Ha, think them, I feel them!"

Hermione shook her head at Harry, "Don't please.."

Ron stepped forward, Wand raised, "Oh yeah, well think me two reasons why I shouldn't jinx you into oblivion!"

Hermione stepped infront of Harry, who had raised his own wand, "You two stop, please!"

Harry moved Hermione out of the way, "You haven't got the guts, Ron."

Ron shook his head, "Try me.." Both their wands raised into the air at the same time..

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Hermione screamed as a flash of white light took over the tent, everything around her was still as the light dimmed down, as if in slow motion. She knelt down to the floor, tears rimming her eyes.. She looked up, biting them back, "How could you?"


	3. Suit Yourself

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All Harry Potter Characters Belong to JK. Rowling. If they belonged to me.. I'd die surely. :)

**A/N** : Chapter three, Carries straight on from chapter 2, Suprisingly.. :) Do Enjoy.. I'm probably most proud of this chapter so far.. So Please Rate & Review, I need to know what you guys think and what I can improve on! x

More Than Okay.

Chapter 3: Suit yourself.

Hermione held in the anger whilst the tears gently rolled down her cheek, "How could you Ron?!"

Ron shook his head, "How could I? Did you not hear anything he said? Wouldn't you be angry, I had every right!"

"Ron he is your best friend, How could you just hex him like that?"

Ron coughed with laughter, "Best friend? Ha, yeah right Hermione.. best friends don't do that to eachother, they don't bitch about eachother behind their backs."

Hermione stood up in anger, "And best friends don't hex eachother out!"

There was a silence so quiet, it peirced through their hearts, the air around them suddenly feeling sharp and tense. Hermione's eyes drifted down to Harry's lifeless body..

"I knew he wasn't going to hurt you Ron, so why did you do it?"

"Hermione are you blind?" He turned his back on her sharply and sat on the bed in the corner, sheltered by the entrancing darkness. "He would have killed me if I didn't get my jinx in now.. He raised his wand too you know."

Hermione sighed, "Ron you know Harry better than anyone, you know he never would have hurt you. A simple silencing jinx to make you listen and thats all."

Ron began mumbling under his breath, "Maybe I should use one on you, might shut you up and get you off my back."

Hermione's head turned sharply towards his, "What's that?"

"Err. Nothing.."

Hermione tried to pretend Ron wasn't there as she got to her knees and placed two fingers on Harry's neck, looking for a pulse.

"I can't find anything.."

She continued moving her fingers around his neck as her sentence broke off and Ron spoke up.

"You mean?" He spoke with slight worry in his voice.

She continued moving them around, switching sides and eventually moving to his wrist. She sighed quietly watching her breath stand out in the cold, frosty air..

"He's alive.." She smiled up at Ron who had seemed to turn away again from what she could tell through the darkness, a tear of happiness rolled down Hermiones cheek, "Thank goodness." She really thought he would have been dead this time, Days without decent food, drink and constantly dealing with tension, this might have been the end of him in her opinion. But of course, she was glad it wasn't.

Ron groaned in the darkness before getting back into his bed.

"Ron, what's up with you? You've been really moody lately, now you find out Harry's alive and you couldn't seem more disapointed." Hermione spoke quietly all of a sudden, knowing Harry was alive.

Ron groaned again, "Shut it."

Hermione stood up and walked fiercely over to Ron's bed, whipping the blankets from him.

"All I'm trying to do is be a half decent friend and look out for you. You think thats easy if you keep shoving me off like this?" Her voice raised the slightest whilst becoming harsher.

Ron simply snatched the blankets back before repeating himself, "I SAID, shut it."

"Fine. Whatever Ron, If you want to shove me off like that, Carry on. If you want to lose your two best friends in one night. Carry on. If thats how you want it to be then, Suit yourself." Hermione turned around and sat down on the floor beside Harry. She moved his body over towards hers and raised his head onto her leg. He was strangely warm, and felt as if he had been sweating. His hair was sticking to his forehead but straggling in many akward places. She brushed it back to its normal state before wiping the sweat off her hands and onto the cold grass beneath her.

She began search his face for cuts of any kind and as doing so she could feel a slight twitch on her left leg, Harry was moving.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" She smiled down at his pale, once motionless face began to flinch, his eyes slowly opening to reveal his green eyes that still continued to shine in the darkest of nights.

"H.. Hermione? Is that y-you?"

"Yeah, Harry, it's me." Her smile grew larger after hearing him say her name once more, "How do you feel?"

"In pain.. Dizzy.. slight buttache, but that might be how I landed, What excactly happened?"

Hermione sat him up a bit more. "Ron was just deciding if his friends were more important that winning a stupid fight." She paused looking out into the distance of the open door once again. "Clearly, he made the wrong choice.."


	4. Some Things Are Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All Harry Potter Characters Belong to JK. Rowling. :) They always will.

**A/N** : Chapter 4.. Pretty much self explanitory! Thanks for all the alerting things, reviews and positive feedback! And by the way, I understand if you hate my story, Like I say, I can't please everybody, but if it sucks that much, JUST DONT READ IT, and most of all don't waste your time reviewing.. But all those who enjoy it, Please do. I also love to hear improvement comments.. I'm gonna drag on a bit this time. Big hugs to Siobhan, Who is an awesome writer, you guys NEED to check her story out, its fab! Her name on here is Deidara and Gaara fangirl, she deserves all your amazing love so yeah, please do read her stuff, shes on my fave authors list so yeah. : Cheerrrs. xx && Sorry this ones a tad short. Next one will be longer!

More Than Okay.

Chapter 4: Some Things Are Worth Fighting For.

Silent, akward feeling days had gone by, Slowly.. one by one. Often, Hermione and Harry had left to find horcruxes by themselves, leaving Ron in the tent, alone, usually without even saying they were leaving. Ron had almost not ever said a word, whenever any of them tried to come into contact with him, he'd grunt and roll over underneath his blankets, shuddering them off.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, "Look here." She said pointing to a line in a book before handing it to him.

"Hermione, you don't have to whisper just because Ron isn't talking to us." Harry smiled taking the book from her hand.

"I know.." She paused, raising her voice slightly, "It just feels akward. Don't you think?"

"No, Not at all. I don't think he even deserves our company let alone us talking to him. It's his fault, Don't feel guilty, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't."

"Good, because you shouldn't." Harry nodded before drawing his attention back to the book.

Hermione turned away for a while and watched over at Ron's bunk, some part of her hoped that Ron was willing to forgive and forget. Some part of her hoped that Ron was just playing, and wasn't at all angry with any of them. Some part of her, just hoped, it wasn't going to escalate.

_Hermione's Flashback (shows Harry's POVish though.)._

_"Harry, Harry wake up, quickly!" _

_"Hurrm?" Harry mumbled sitting up in his bed. "What Ron?"_

_"We have to get out of here Harry, According to the daily prophet, and Mr Weasley, Rumours have been going around the order reporting voldemort's coming here any minute now, Harry, it's begun.." Hermione spoke with panic in her voice, constantly summoning and packing items they may need on the search, "Accio potion vile!" she called out. _

_"What? What do you mean it's begun -" Harry's mind suddenly became focused. "Where's Ginny?"_

_Ron grabbed Harry's arm, "What do you want my sister for, she can't come with us remember? We aint got long either so stop wasting time and get your act together mate."_

_Harry shook his head, "I'm dressed aren't I? I have to see Ginny. Give me two seconds, honest, I'll be in and out, quick as anything."_

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Alright, but hurry up."_

_Harry smiled before getting out of bed and darting out of the room and into Ginny's. Her door was slightly open and she was reading in bed. _

_"Harry?" She sat up slightly putting her book on her lap._

_"The mission, Ginny, I'm leaving today, I can't waste time, I've just come to say goodbye, and all that." Harry cut to the chase._

_"What!? Right now? But, just yesterday you said it wasn't going to be too soon. THIS IS SOON HARRY." She got up out of bed and walked towards him._

_"I'm sorry Gin, I promise I had nothing to do with us leaving today, honestly, It's just happening." Harry tried to explain but was cut off by Ron, who had charged in.._

_"Come on Harry!" He shouted, "1 minute maximum, then get downstairs." Ron left the room with Hermione following, and waited for Harry at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Ginny.. I'm sorry." Harry frowned, turning away from her. _

_"So, this is goodbye then, for how long?" Ginny looked down at the floor.. _

_"As long as it takes.." Harry looked down at her and ran his fingers through her soft ginger hair, "Don't forget me."_

_"How could I, Harry?" Ginny smiled slightly choking on her words as a tear ran down her cheek. _

_"One last kiss, For old times sake?" Harry grinned before pulling Ginny into a long lasting gentle kiss, the same feeling that ran through him when he first kissed her was sent through him again. "Bye Ginny." He edged away from her slowly, reaching the door, and turning away as quickly as possible and heading down the stairs. _

_Hermione looked at Harry, she could sense something was wrong, and yet she had not heard a word from him since he came downstairs, "Harry, everything ok?"_

_Harry nodded in response, "Fine.."_

_"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hermione asked_

_"Definately, some things are just worth fighting for." Harry smiled looking back up the stairs, even though there was nothing but an empty space to see him smile, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't losing Ginny.. Not for good anyway._

_"Just promise me, Hermione, Ron.. whatever happens, we stick together?" _

_Hermione nodded, "Of course, that's what best friends are for."_

_Ron nodded also, "Yeah, I mean, if we weren't going to risk our lives for you, what kind of friends would we be?"_

_------------- End Of Flashback ------------_

Hermione shook off the feeling of the past coming back to her and came back to reality.

"So, about the book." Harry resumed conversation, "What's Umbridges biography got to do with anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just about nothing, I just found it strange how she covered up every mistake she ever made with just about believable excuses."

Harry turned the page, "True."

The usual constant shuffling from Ron's corner of the tent had come to a hault.

"Maybe, he's asleep?" Harry shrugged, flicking over another page.

"Maybe.." Hermione turned her head towards Ron's bed, his dark silouhette lying across the bed, spread out, but looking very uncomfortable, as if he was lying on a bed of pins. "Or just deadly uncomfortable."

"Well, like they say, he's made his bed.." Harry paused, "He'll have to lie in it."


	5. Wanting To Go Back

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.. Seriously, If Harry Potter did belong to me, I'd be set for life!

**A/N** : Chapter Five. Sorry it's taken me a bit longer to write this one.. Pretty much just enjoy reading, and Review Please. Makes Me Smile. :) x

More Than Okay.

Chapter 5: Wanting To Go Back..

It was now late in the evening and Harry and Hermione had left the tent to search for some source of food, yet they'd only managed to collect a few wild mushrooms and a sack of blackberries.

Hermione pulled another off the branch before speaking, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry stood upright, "What is it?"

"Nothing.. I'm just, getting a bit fed up of this life, I want to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione shrugged, she knew going back would put their lives in complete jeopardy.

Harry plucked another berry from the bush and looked back at her, "Really?"

She did nothing but simply nod in response, knotting the ends of the bag together and hold it properly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mione?" Harry asked, tying his up also, and walking away from the bushes and towards her.

"Obvious reasons, the fact I promised not to bail on you and help you descover all the horcruxes, and the fact that if we do go back, thousands of people will be after us, and more importantly, you." Hermione paused, "I'd never put you in any more danger." She began walking towards the tent with Harry.

"Hermione, you don't have to hide anything from me.. even if it supposedly puts me in danger, I want you to be able to talk to me." Harry said, smiling.

"I can, I just told you didn't I?"

"Oh, true." Harry grinned, "My bad."

Hermione giggled slightly, before stopping as they could just about see the tent, the canopy ruffling in the distance as the wind picked up slightly, "Do you ever think about going back?"

"Of course I do, Hermione. I miss it there, everything was so.. safe." Harry remembered how he felt a sense of security when he was at Hogwarts, which would have probably all fallen inwards by the time he went back. "But, I don't think we can go back Hermione, I'm sorry to say it, But I think we might be better off staying at Grimmauld Place for a while. The Weasleys have moved there temporarily too, I spoke to Mr Weasley before leaving, they're taking care of the place for me until I'm back.."

Harry paused, looking up into the dark night sky, "Wether we go back to Hogwarts or not, Mione. I promise, to keep you safe. I'd never let anything happen to you." He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, not as if he was going to be sick, but more a pleasant, warm feeling, causing him to spontaneously hold Hermione's hand in his.

"I promise, Hermione."

He could feel the blush rising into his cheeks, and to the tips of his ears, it's lucky it was so dark, or the sight would have caused him to have gone redder. He squeezed her hand, and could feel the squeezing come straight back.

"Thank you, Harry.."

They arrived shortly at the tent, canopy's ruffling had slowed dramatically and the air around them was cold and silent. Harry had taken to washing the berries in a bucket of clean water, while Hermione had sat down on her bed, opposite Ron's, which to her surprise, was empty. Except for a rolled up peice of parchment which lay in Ron's place.

"Harry." Hermione's voice began shaking as she picked up the parchment and unrolled it.

"Yeah?" Harry turned the tap down a little, and listened to Hermione as she read the parchment aloud.

"_Hermione and Harry. _

_I guess by the time you've read this, I'll be gone. I can stand to listen to you bitch about me right infront of my face. I have no need to be here any longer, you seemed to have carried on the search without me. Whatever I have done, Forget it, Forget me if you have to. _

_Dont let me spoil your new affair.._

_(Let's hope you can remember my name),_

_Ron. _"

Hermione dropped the parchment onto the cold floor and ran out of the tent, "RON!" she screamed, her voice cold and shaking still. She ran further, and further, all the while calling his name, as if he'd come running back.

Eventually, she dropped to her knees in the grass and sobbed into her hands, she paniced, What if he was hurt on the way back? What if he never made it back? What if he thought I meant what I said? So many questions ran through her mind, to none, she knew the answers.

Harry came up behind Hermione and sat on his knees, Holding her closely to him as the darkness consumed her sobs into his jumper. She took deep breaths in as Harry wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "It's Ok, Hermione.." Harry smiled down at her reassuringly as she slowed her crying down. "You're not alone.."


	6. What If Is A Little More Than Impossible

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything as per usual :) JK Rowling is the owner of the magnificent Harry Potter and all other characters from the book.

**A/N** : Chapter Six: Hooray! Thank you all for all the positive feedback! Thanks tons :).. Err, This chapter takes place straight after the fifth one, Well Days after maybe but hey!.. Review, Constructive Critism or just to say it was good. :) Thankyoou! Do Enjoy..

More Than Okay.

Chapter 6: "What if." Is a little more than impossible..

It had been days, long, tiring, silent days since Ron had left and there had been no sign whatsoever of his safe journey home, which possibly, didn't happen.

Hermione had spent most nights silently curled up in her bed, with a book infront of her. She'd pretend to read, oddly flicking pages, staring up at the doorway of the tent, and crying herself to sleep when Ron hadn't revealed himself below the canopy. This had caught Harry's attention since the second night after Ron had left. Harry also kept telling himself, _He'll come back in the morning, all smiley, ready to carry on the search shouting something like, "Gotcha!", Totally forgetting everything had happened.._ Sadly, Harry knew he couldn't turn back time and apologise, because even if he did, He wouldn't know how to.. The feeling of driving his ex best friend away was driving him mad.

Hermione placed a finger on the top of the page she'd supposedly been reading.

"Hermione, Please don't turn the page.." Harry spoke quietly, always giving Hermione a slight reassuring smile. "Please don't."

Hermione nodded, putting the book down beside her. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Harry felt even worse about what had happened, such remorse built up inside of him when Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. He watched her eyes drift away from the doorway of the tent, over to Ron's bed.

"I don't know, Hermione.. But right now, I don't think so." Harry turned away from her and leant against the sink with his hands on the rim of the basin. He began to wonder where Ron was, if he'd arrived back at the Burrow, or maybe even Grimmauld place? What if he'd been caught by the ministry? What if he'd confessed everything? What if he'd stayed loyal to Harry and Hermione, and kept himself quiet? What if he was missing them too..

Harry turned back to Hermione, dismissing all thoughts of Ron temporarily from his head.

"Mione?"

Hermione nodded in silence, wiping tears from her cheeks as they were replaced with fresh ones.

"Can you answer me something, and do it honestly?" Harry asked, walking over to her bed and kneeling down beside it.

She nodded again in response.

"Do you still, want to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry stretched his arm across the bed for her hand, Once finding it he held it in his. Her hand being strangely cold, in contrast to his.

"Well.." Hermione spoke up finally, still as quiet as previous. "I guess so, but I don't want to put you in danger like I said, you've done so much for me."

Harry shook his head, "Don't be stupid, you're the one who's done alot for me.." He paused, shuffling on his knees and straightening his back up properly, "But I'm willing to go back to Hogwarts, for you - For us. If you really want."

Hermione wiped her eyes again, "Really? Well, Only if it's what you want aswell."

Harry became less concious of the smile taking over his face, "I want whats best for you." He took his thumb and wiped the tears away from her face before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "We've still got stuff there from before summer, We'll head straight back tonight."

Hermione nodded, "Ok.. " Her stiffened frown changed into a slight smile, "Thank you."

-----------

As night fell, They had finished packing the tent, and they were ready to set off for Hogwarts.The site where the tent had been had flattened the grass solid, and the dew that hung from it glistened in the gentle moonlight.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Harry nodded, "Would I have packed up the tent if it wasn't?"

Hermione smiled, "True.. Thanks again Harry, for everything."

Harry smiled, "Come on, give me you're hand." He paused, "If we wait any longer to apparate, then we wont get a decent night's sleep."

Hermione nodded, holding out her hand for Harry to take, and once feeling the warmth of his hand against hers, she was knocked back by the familar, distinctive feeling of apparation. Her head was spinning uncontrollably making her feel sick to the pit of her stomach.. The feeling came to a sudden hault in the middle of the entrance hall as they landed on their backs on the cold concrete floor.

Hermione sat up stiffly, holding her head, "You okay?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Just - ow - realised how little magic we used when we were on the search."

"You're right there, Harry." Hermione stood up slowly, looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep maybe? It's around 4am." Harry said glancing at a clock behind him. "Forget that decent night sleep thing then."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah.." She held a hand out for Harry to take and helped him up as the faint yet distinctive sound of whispering filled her ears, "Can you hear that?"

"I can, it's coming from.." He looked around seeing the door to Professor McGonagalls office slightly ajar, "Over there."

Hermione crept over beside Harry to the door of McGonagall's office, peering inside they were shocked to see the familar face standing infront of McGonagall's desk..

"Kingsley?"


	7. Your Heart's Decision

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything, never will.. Harry Potter Belongs to the amazingly talented JK Rowling. :)

**A/N** : Chapter Seven, Sorry for the shortness of chapter 6, I thought it was fitting for it to end there. Cliffe :) Yeah I did notice they apparated straight into school and the headmistress's office is now in the entrance hall. It was really late, you'll can forgive me! This chapter takes place dead on after Chapter 6. Parts in Hermione/Harry Pov, Parts in Kingsley/McGonagall Pov.. bit obviously pointed out.. by lines I guess.. Pleeeeease Review, it makes me smile and keeps me writing! Enjoy.. x

More Than Okay.

Chapter 7: Your hearts decision..

Hermione looked Harry square in the eyes, _I know he's thinking excactly what I'm thinking. Why? How? What for? _Hermione turned away from the gap between the door and faced Harry, bringing her voice down to a whisper.

"Harry, What's Kingsley doing here?"

"Not sure, Mione.. Surely he should be residing at Headquarters, since the whole Voldemort thing? If he's not dealing with it, Who is?" Harry replied taking another glimpse through the opening, McGonagall stood behind her desk as Kingsley had now taken a seat in a chair opposite her. McGonagall seemed to have a distinctive look of worry upon her face, Kingsley's expression remained unclear to either of them.

"You think he's left the order?" Hermione questioned.

"Nah, he hasn't got it in him." Harry shook his head, "It's Kingsley we're talking about, he just about knows as well as we do, if he left the order, everyone would be after him aswell as Voldemort."

Hermione nodded, "You're probably right there, But what has anything that's going on got to do with Hogwarts?"

"What hasn't it got to do with Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?"

"Voldemort's at large because he's after me, because I'm after the you-know-what's, and I happen to spend most of my life here, and he himself was educated here, Come on Hermione. Catch up."

"I didn't mean Hogwarts as in the school, I meant the building." Hermione sighed.

"Wait you don-" Harry was interrupted by a shouting voice, and before he could carry on, his and Hermione's attentions were drifted into McGonagall's office..

-------

_Minerva McGonagall's Face was stern, her wrinkles seemed to outline her face greater than ever before, she sat perched on the end of her seat behind her desk as Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in front of it, almost overlooking her as nothing more than a peice of mud on the end of his newly polished shoes._

_"Shacklebolt, will you not just tell me why you're here, I have a school to help run, and you should infact be managing the order." McGonagall shouted, she was fed up of having her time wasted, and 5 continuous weeks of less than 3 hours sleep wasn't helping at all._

_"Its 4am, Minerva." Kingsley replied, "I'm sure no chaos will break out until morning."_

_"You'd like to think that, Kingsley." McGonagall shifted back in her seat and propped her back up against the back of the chair. She could feel her eyelids drooping but forced herself to keep them open and stay awake. _

_"Are you sure nobody's around, Minerva." Kingsley began pacing the length off the desk. _

_"Yes. Like you said, it's 4AM, and the school is full of children."_

_"Right, well as you know, Voldemort has begun striking out in local wizarding villages, such as Hogsme-"_

_"WHICH WIZARD OR WITCH DOESN'T KNOW THIS?" McGonagall snapped quicker than a hypogriff being fed. "Sorry, Kingsley. Can you please just, cut to the chase."_

_"I'll continue then, if you don't mind." He paused, "Since, Harry Potter has not returned from Summer vacation, You-Know-Who has been searching for him, threatening local members of the wizarding community into giving information, eventually killing those who supposedly, 'know nothing'" He began pacing at a slightly faster speed, "At the order's HQ we've been discussing this thoroughly and we've come to a unanimous decision."_

_McGonagall nodded, "Do tell.."_

_"We've come to the unanimous decision that as not to danger any of the pupils here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, If Harry Potter does make a turn up here, we are going to as you put it, Hand him over to Voldemort." Kingsley finished, coming to a hault in midpace._

_"WHAT?!" McGonagall shot up from her seat, now awake as ever. "I'm sure this was not an unanimous desicion, Shacklebolt." She paused, "More like a, 'I don't want to endanger myself so I'm going to disobey my commitment to Dumbledore, which was to protect Harry Potter and hand him over and supposedly get glory from the Wizarding Community for keeping them safe, Decision by YOU." She took a deep breath inward. _

_"You do not understand, Minerva.."_

_"Oh I understand, I understand extremely well, Shacklebolt. You're going to save yourself and dishonour the man you made a lifetime commitment to. It's perfectly clear."_

_"Thats not it." Kingsley tried to fit a sentence in edgeways, being cut off by McGonagall. _

_"That is it, I, myself, Being part of the order, I DO NOT remember agreeing to this decision, I am NOT going to allow anyone to give Harry Potter over to Voldemort, If it's the last thing I do. Infact, for suggesting that, You may aswell become deatheater, Shacklebolt, because I know for one, Dumbledore would not have stood for even your stupid decision. Now, get out of my office, Get out of this school. And DON'T come back unless you've decided to honour your commitments."_

_"But -"_

_"If you do not leave, I have every right to jinx you into oblivion, even as a teacher." McGonagall finished, taking out her wand and pointing it straight for Kingsley's head. She slumped back into her office chair, burrying her head into her hands when his figure was seen turning for the door. _

_"This is not the end, I will, whatever it takes, hand Potter in, and Save the community." Kingsley spat._

_"Handing Harry in is in no way, shape, or form, going to save the wizarding community, No matter how much your heart is set on thinking so, Because your heart's decision is not always stronger than your brain's decision, Which I fear you currently lack of having one.." _

-------

Hermione stood up quickly, noticing Kingsley was turning to leave, Picking Harry up quickly, and hiding behind the door as it swung open freely. They watched Kingsley storm out of the castle entrance and onto the grounds.

Hermione turned to face Harry, even herself hearing what Kingsley was just trying to propose to the headmistress had set a harsh not in her stomach, "Harry.. are you ok?"

"I should have known." He turned around quickly, slamming his fist onto the hollow wall. "Fucking corporate order bastards. Only wanting the glory and not caring for anybody else. They have some nerve."

Hermione turned Harry around to face her, "Harry, calm down, please. I can promise you, whatever Happens, Nobody is going to let anyone hand you in to Voldemort. I promise you that I will stick by you 100 percent, and make sure nobody does so."

"Thats ok, Hermione. Because whatever happens, I'm not letting them either.."


	8. A Safe Return For Some

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing :) Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. And always will, for creating such a brilliant set of books, an enchanting world of magic and a handful of amazing characters, She rightfully deserves to call them hers.

**A/N** : Chapter 8. Yeeessh! You guys must be amazing, This is the furthest I've got with a fan fic.. I think. Yeah it is :) Wow, I think its your amazing support and reviews that are keeping me going. Thanks alot all of you! Chapter 8 takes place, straight after chapter 7. Very Sorry it's taken me ages to post though, Next chapter will be simply sublime! In your favour.. Please Review, I love em! x (Apologies for shortness!)

More Than Okay.

Chapter 8: A Safe Return For Some.

Harry and Hermione dawdled along to Gryffindor Tower after their encounter with Kingsley and Proffessor McGonagall. Surprisingly there were no prefects patrolling the corridors this evening, so it was pretty easy. On the way up, it was mostly quiet, except for the shuffling of their feet across the floor..

They arrived outside the door, giving the fat lady the password, and entering without hassle. All the lights were out and the windows were shut, even the fireplace which would usually be roaring and giving off a warm yellow glow had gone out, turning to common room cold. Hermione reached out a hand and turned on a nearby wall lamp, creating a small dim array of light before sitting down on one of the sofa's.

"Hermione?" Harry sat down in an arm chair opposite her.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione smiled picking a book up off the nearby table and skimming the back cover.

"I think, with us being back at Hogwarts and all, we should keep the search on the down low for now, We don't really want any one to be suspicious of us, thats all. I mean, they don't know what we're after, and we need to keep it that way, for Dumbledore."

"I think I agree." Hermione paused, "Which is more than Kingsley could say.." She dropped the book back onto the table, standing up again and walking towards the notice board.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, shuffling back in his seat and watching Hermione take her wand out.

"Seeing whats been going on since we've been gone." She smiled, "_Lumos!_"

Hermione's eyes scanned each notice carefully, taking in what had been written on each notice, reading them aloud to Harry. "Erm, Two prefects badges have been lost, already.. A memorial article about Dumbledore has been posted up here, a notice about Snape becoming head master.. The prefect rosters!" Hermione paused, an excitement bubbling up in her voice as she read this final notice aloud.

"Hm? Who are the prefects this term then, Hermione?" Harry asked, noticing the excitement in her voice.

Hermione made a small 'mmm' noise, "Thats strange... It says overleaf, 'To be confirmed?'" She sighed. Harry could now clearly tell she was desperate to be a prefect.

"Really?" Harry jolted up from the sofa, and couldn't help but feel a teeny smile itch across his face, If Hermione had been assigned as prefect, With Ron and Ginny both despising him, He'd be pretty much alone most of the term. "Don't worry about it, It's going to be you no contest, I mean if you aren't made prefect, who would be?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Thanks Harry.."

Harry looked at her, He could smell the strong scent of vanilla radiating from her, it was practically intoxicating him. And he loved it. "You're welcome." He smiled, slowly drawing himself away from her and to the bottom of the boys dormitory stairs, "I'm gonna turn in now, I'll meet you down here in the morning."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good, bright and early." She said, trailing herself away from the notice board and to the bottom of her own dormitory stairs.

"Night 'Mione.."

"Night Harry." And with that, the tip of her wand had dimmed and the two of them had made their way up the stairs, slowly and quietly.

Harry reached the dorm, silently pulling the door open and nudging it closed behind him. He ruffled around in his trunk and pulled on a pair of pyjamas that had been screwed up in the bottom of his trunk for weeks, maybe even months. He stood still for seconds in the middle of the room, gazing around him, he was unable to tell wether each bed was occupied comfortably, due to how dark it was, Part of him hoped the bed next to his own was still neatly made with the two pillows piled up at the end of the bed, But another part, hoped it was occupied, by a still and asleep Weasley boy. He sighed before making a way into his own bed, removing his glasses and placing them quietly on the bedside table. He laid his head down gently on his pillow, staring out of the bare window, catching sight of the moon. He smiled to himself before letting his eyes close gently. Even though she was so far away, He still fell asleep to the sweet aroma of vanilla and the soft sound of Hermione's voice..


	9. The Promise

**Disclaimer** : I STILL own nothing. All Belongs to the Great, JK Rowling..

**A/N** : Chapter 9! WOOP:).. Like I said, Hopefully, this one is simply sublime.. Thank you to all who have stuck with More Than Okay from chapter one so far. And To all of those who have reviewed :) Making me smile. Thankyou for reading this chapter aswell, It was so amazing to write, I just adored it. Please Review! Oooh, and I'm dedicating this chapter once again to Siobhan, for her birthday! Have a good one!! xx Enjoy. xx (This one's in Harry's POV.)

More Than Okay.

Chapter 9: The Promise.

Harry tossed violently, his forehead causing him so much pain he was constantly wincing. He could no longer feel the surroundings around him, Infact, he felt as if he was almost slipping away..

---------

_Harry raised a hand to his forehead, before sitting up gently. His eyelids slowly lifted up, revealing the unfamilar sight around him. He blinked quickly, as if blinking would return him to the comfort of the Gryffindor common room.. His eyes were almost automatically drawn to the large painting hanging on the wall. The young woman stared back at him as if he was a friend, her bright red lips were formed into a small smile, her pale green eyes, outlined by her pale skin shone brightly, as if a light was being conjured infront of her. She had long ginger hair that fell lightly and loosely along her face, but was tucked behind her left ear. Harry became completely entranced by her beauty, but puzzled, by her strange familarity._

_He couldn't help but smile slightly, but forced himself to turn away from the portrait at the same time. Much to his surprise, the rest of the room was empty, except for a battered red sofa which seemed to have a large hole burned through the middle of it and a shallow fog that hung around his ankles, and seemed to have taken over much of the left wall. He exhailed slowly, watching the white cloud emerge from infront of him, but as doing so, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a small window.. He walked up towards it and peered through the right panel, and through it, could see nothing but fog, but something was emerging from the back, as the fog began turning darker, and greyer, he paniced, a dark figure was emerging quickly through the fog. It was almost unidentifiable to Harry, until, _

_"James!" _

_He heard someone call from around him, but there was nobody insight._

_"JAMES!"_

_The voice then began calling out more desperately and had a slight weary tone to their voice._

_"James, He's coming!" _

_Harry turned around swiftly, realising the name being called was that of his fathers, but again, nobody was around him, except the figure in the potrait whose appearance had changed, her eyes began rimming with tears and her cheeks became red, She seemed to be stepping back, futher into the portrait, as if getting away from someone. _

_"Get Harry!" The figure called out again.. It was right at that moment that it hit Harry, the figure, was his mother.. _

_"Mum?" Harry raised a hand to the portrait. _

_"No - NO! Not Harry!" The soft voice of Lily Potter had rised into a scream, "Take me, But not my son!"_

_"NO!" Harry's own voice called out, Realising he was watching his mothers death it set a striking pain in the pit of his stomach, He dropped to his knees as his mother let out a peircing scream. At the same time, the glass of the window had been quickly smashed, letting peices fly out across the room, some striking Harry, leaving him cut in many places. He took deep breaths as his surroundings were silent, he slowly raised his head, as everything around him became darker. He looked around him quickly, feeling a slight presence and a deep breeze lingering near him. He groaned, knowing the cause of his dream, the reason why he'd been made to watch his mothers death for the countless time._

_"Harry..."_

_"What the fuck is it now?" He paused, standing up, "What, are you going to try and make me surrender to you now?" He could feel the anger inside of him burning up, "Well this just makes me want to put an end to you even more, you heartless bastard." He took his wand out of his back pocket, and held it up in front of him, He turned around, and was everything but surprised to see Voldemort standing behind him. _

_"Harry Potter..." His snake like voice whispered, "I do nothing of the sort," He began grinning before raising his voice dramatically before taking out his own wand, "I don't know what your doing, But I know what you want." He took a couple of steps forward and held the tip of his wand against Harry's forehead. "I know how to destroy you."_

_"Yeah, Well I'd like to see you try." Harry smiled bitterly, holding his wand close to Voldemort's chest. _

_"I'll do more than try, Harry.. I'll __**kill**__ her."_

_Harry's face stiffened, his wand became pressed up harder against Voldemort's chest, "You or any of your dirty deatheaters lay a finger on her, and I sware I will kill you all."_

_"Not if I get to you first, Harry Potter." He paused, "Then if I do, you can forget about your mudblood friend, I'll have her finished off another time."_

_"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" He screamed. _

_"I'll do what I like." Voldemort smirked, pulling his wand back slightly and stepping away from Harry. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Harry could feel his body fly through the air, and land in a heap back on the ground. His whole body was immeadiately numb and his scar was throbbing more than ever, His lips parted for extra breath, but a weight seemed to be pushing Harry's chest and closing his lungs.. _

_"Hand your self over Potter, It's the only way. And you know it." _

_And with that, Voldemort had disappeared... Harry looked up at the ceiling, his last breaths drawing closer, he winced as he could feel blood trickling down the side of his face. He bit his lip before his eyes weakly closed._

_It all went to quickly for him to notice, his last breath belonged to that who he hated, yet, his last thought.. _

_Belong to that of who he loved. _

---------

"Hermione." Harry mumbled under his breath whilst his head pounded loudly in his ears, almost deafening him, He turned vigourously under his sheets, as the sweat stuck his clothes to his body, "Hermione!" He shouted before jolting upright.

"Harry?" Hermione looked down at him worridly, "What's happened? Neville got me over here quickly, he said you were screaming my name.." Hermione took a hold of his hand on top of his duvet, feeling the heat of it, "Your hands are absolutely boiling.."

Harry's lips remained stuck together, he couldn't think of the words to explain what had just happened. There was no way he could tell her she was in danger, or that Voldemort just forced him to watch his mother die for him.. He couldn't.

"It.." He paused, "Was just a bad dream.."

"It was him wasn't it. - Voldemort."

He nodded, "But it was worse than before, I can't even bare to think about it."

Hermione stood up and released his hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Then don't, you can explain it to me when you're ready, Harry."

She released him again before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "He's just trying to get to you, Harry."

"It's working, Hermione." He sighed, "You have to promise me, you'll stick with me, and let me protect you, as well as you helped me these past years."

"Why?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry took hold of her hand this time, "Please Hermione, You just have to promise me that you will."

"Ok.. Harry, I promise." She smiled down at him as she accepted his promise, But thoughts were constantly running through Harry's mind, He just hoped the promise wasn't nessecary after all...


	10. Pinch Me

**Disclaimer** : Do I really need to do all this again? You know the story.

**A/N** : Finally.. Chapter 10 is here. :) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and subscribed and just read the previous chapter! Thanks for all the feedback so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.. x Basically thats it. Shorter AN now. x Enjoy & Review! x (Ha, You know who you are if you read this, you said to me, "bring on the harry/hermione action." Well now, I say.. It's Brought!) x BTW, sorry for taking so long!

More Than Okay.

Chapter 10: Pinch Me.

Hermione and Harry had been sitting still on Harry's bed in the boys dormitory now for the last 10 minutes, the silence often breaking by a cough or a shuffle of the sheets.

"So.." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are we going to sit here in silence all day or are you going to get dressed so we can do something?"

"Sitting here in silence sounds good to me." Harry smirked, rolling over and lying back down on his bed, closing his eyes harshly, 'pretending' to sleep.

"Oh haha, Harry."

Harry's eyes opened briskly as a pillow was thrusted at his face. "Ok, Ok, spoil sport." He grumbled, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, "Erm, Hermione?"

"What?"

"I need to get dressed."

"I noticed." Hermione said plainly.

"How can I put this simply," He paused for a milisecond, "Leave."

"Oh, your getting dressed _now_.." Hermione could feel her face turning a soft scarlet, "Sorry." She mumbled under her breath before scuttling out of the dorm and down the concrete stairs and into the common room.

Harry had mostly became re-clothed in 10 minutes, except most of the time after this was taken up by the incovience of missing a sock. Harry had rumaged through his drawers and his trunk endlessly, not finding any other sock which didn't contain any sort of hole or was a flourescent pink. Eventually giving up, Harry had taken to slipping on odd socks, both of which containing holes. Harry sighed before leaving the empty dormitory behind him and joining Hermione in the common room. He spotted her sitting on a sofa infront of the fireplace, but much to Harry's deceit, not alone..

Her body was practically inches away from anothers, his eyes intentively staring down at Hermione, and not just at her book either.

"Finnigan." Harry scowled under his breath. "Evil frogsbreath.." The rest of his sentence was trailing off underneath his groan of annoyance.

"So, Hermione, what you reading there?" Seamus smiled flirtaciously, purposely looking down at the title of the book she had placed in her lap, giving him reason to lean over her, being able to smell that same vanilla scent Harry adored.

"Oh, Nothing.. Just _Hogwarts - A History._" She smiled before taking a glance up at Seamus, When her eyes met with a shocker. He was definately not the same Seamus Finnigan she waved goodbye to on the train last year. His hair had grown slightly and become a bit sloppy where he hadn't bothered to sort it out, making him look wild, yet tame, and his body, His jumper had become a bit tighter over his newly formed muscles, and he'd also become that slightest bit taller, When Pavarti told Hermione he'd finally been able to fill his jeans this year, she was right.

"Sounds interesting," Seamus smiled, yawning slightly and stretching his arm around the edge of the sofa and slinking it around her shoulder. "Say, Hermione, how about you help me with my potions homework tonight, I'm really struggling in that class."

"Sure, I can't see why not.." Hermione nodded, she'd seen Seamus last four test results, and boy, he _was _struggling.

"Great, so it's a date, say.. Meet back here at 8.30 tonight?"

"Ok.. See you then."

"See you," Seamus got up off the sofa and turned around quickly, remembering something, "Oh, and Hermione - you're looking really good this term."

Hermione blushed at the compliment as she stuck her brain back into her book.

Harry could feel his body heating up inside, from the slight envy he'd began to feel by simply seeing someone get so close to Hermione, and in one confident move. He couldn't help but smile though, at Seamus's complete patheticness and unsubtlety. He slowly walked over to Hermione, breathing deeply.

_Come on Harry, just play it cool, don't act jealous.. Don't act jealous.._

"Oooh, What was that all about, Hermione?" Harry smiled, sitting down on the sofa beside her.

_Nice.. Except for the 'oooh' bit.. Malfoy could have done better. _

"Nothing." Hermione smiled, her cheeks still a fluorescent pink, "Nothing at all."

"Nothing, eh?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "Looked more like a flirting session with Seamus Finnigan."

"I was not flirting!" Hermione protested. "I was merely being polite."

"_I was merely being polite._" He mimicked, "_Overly_ polite, Come on Hermione, you can't be kidding me, It wouldn't take a genius to see that Seamus Finnigan was clearly flirting with you."

"He was not flirting, Harry."

"He was too."

"He was NOT."

"Was TOO."

"This is childish Harry, Seriously, I think I would know when someone is flirting with me. He was just asking for help in potions, nothing more." Hermione sighed, slamming her book shut and placing it on the coffee table in front of her. "Honestly."

"Oh, Come on Hermione." He playfully nudged her, "You know I was only kidding."

"It's too late, Harry." She folded her arms and stared off into the fire, pouting slightly.

"Don't make that face at me."

"I'm not talking to you, and even if I were, I'd say, I'm not making a face."

"Yes, you are, you should see it." Harry smiled, "It's really c-" He paused mid word realising what he was about to say..

"It's really what?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Erm.. Corny. Yeah, yeah, thats it. Corny." He winked, "I just wish you could see it."

"Pfft. I just wish you could see this." Hermione grinned, subtley pulling a pillow out from behind her back and swinging it at Harry, hitting him on the chest.

"Oi!" Harry began coughing after being winded by the cushion, but he was still grinning nonetheless. "Let me give you some advice, do not do that to Seamus on your date."

"It's not a date, how many times do I have to tell you?" Hermione sighed, putting the pillow back, "Really, I'm just helping with potions."

"Thats what he wants you to think, Hermione." He continued, "Let me give you another peice of love advice -"

"Woah!" Hermione screamed, "This can't be real, Harry Potter, the boy who lived is giving me love advice! Pinch me, I must be dreaming.."

"Fine, I see where my help is not wanted." Harry frowned, getting up off of the sofa and walking towards the door. "Here I am, leaving you behind.. Struggle with Seamus, see if I care."

Hermione smiled, watching him make a fool of himself, whilst trying to guilt trip her and failing.

"Just, don't come crying to me when Seamus realises your no good at the dating game." Harry smiled, getting closer to the door, one foot at a time.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ok ok, almighty love man, whatever you want to be called." She stifled a laugh, "What do you want to help me with?"

"How about.." Harry looked around, noticing the room was empty, "How about kissing?"

Uncontrollably, Harry's hand seemed to rise to the side of Hermione's face, gently pulling her in towards him, and slowly but surely, their lips touched. As their lips were pressed against one anothers, they could feel a static run through them. But nor of them could believe it; As when their lips parted, they just stared at one another in awe..

_Woah, I just kissed Hermione Granger! Somebody pinch __**me, **__I've got to be dreaming.._

**AN : **YESSSSSS! It took 10 chapters.. BUT IT HAPPENED! wheeeeeeee! -happy dances- Thanks for reading you guys, and keeping up with the long wait. Can't wait to hear what you guys thought! x


End file.
